


Storms

by mutemouth



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemouth/pseuds/mutemouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds himself in a place of memories, yet he still struggles to remember something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> may be references to violence. also, there will be spoilers

I sat on a chair in the corner of a small coffee shop, watching small bits of dust float past my eyes as the sun streamed in through the window and caught them in the most magnificent way. Taking a sip of my drink, my nose wrinkled as a bitter taste filled my mouth. "Ah, no." I mumbled, scanning the walls for the small compartment of straws and sweeteners. Quickly, because I left my drink unattended, I walked over to grab a packet of sugar. I then turned to head back to my seat, yet froze when someone familiar now occupied my table.  
“Ko-Komaeda?” I asked, my brows raising. Cautiously, I sat adjacent the white-haired boy and pulled my drink back in front of myself.  
Komaeda Nagito sat with his hands folded under his chin, as if observing a fascinating creature. The grin never left his features, and his eyes never left me even in the swarm of the busy coffee shop. “Hello!” He said warmly, opening his hands in a welcoming gesture. “It's so good to see you again!”  
For some reason I felt angry at the boy, yet couldn't figure why. I tore at the sugar packet with my teeth and dumped the contents into my cup, watching as small air bubbles made their way to the surface. My mouth stayed shut as I watched my coffee and wracked my mind for the reason for my feelings.  
Though I could not see, Komaeda's face fell to an unsteady grin while his cheeks flushed. “I know the last person you want to see is me, but I couldn't help--”  
I cut him off, the unknown anger still growing. “What do you want, Komaeda?” Quickly, I looked up to see a hurt expression on the others features with wild grey eyes boring into my own flat green ones. My gaze found a new spot on the table to look at, for I could not hold the intensity of the others.  
Leaning back in his seat, Komaeda grinned slightly. “I'm not sure what all this nonsense is about, Hinata,” he stated simply, tossing his left arm over the back of his chair to put himself in a more comfortable position. “You don't have a day off to hang out with a friend?”  
“Hang out? What, no. I'm busy.”  
“Drinking coffee?”  
“Other things too.”  
Nagito didn't respond, only looked out the window with a distant expression. The dust in the air caught the golden light which seamed to swarm around Komaeda, as if it were putting on some sort of show just for him. After a moment of comfortable silence he spoke softly. “It looks like it might storm.”  
I slowly followed his gaze, falling into more of a comfortable yet confusing feeling with the distant lull of the coffee shop. However, I raised my brows once more when I noticed there wasn't a cloud in sight. “Are you sure about that?” I asked, taking more sips of my coffee.  
“Quite,” He responded. Abruptly, he stood from his seat and gave me a quick smile. “Alright, lets go.”  
I drained the last of my drink before pressing my lips together. “I never agreed to go anywhere with you.” The unknown anger was now returning in small waves, and no matter how hard I tried to pinpoint its origin, I couldn't. It was as if the answer was hidden behind a thick curtain of fog.  
In an almost flustered way, Komaeda took my empty cup and tossed it into a garbage before returning and tilting his head. “I know I'm not worth being with,” he started, his eyes darting across the floor in a nervous way. “And I know I'm trash--”  
“Don't say that.”  
“You don't think so?” There was a look of hope in Komaeda's eyes which caused my stomach to tighten.  
“Al-alright fine.” I huffed, giving into the pressure. “We can hang out.”  
Komaeda fell back into the chair across from me, his face lit with excitement. “Ahhh, thank you Hinata.”  
I said nothing else, just glanced up as another group of people entered the shop just as Komaeda spoke up again. He gave an eery giggle before saying, “I knew you would want to, I just had to have hope.”  
All at once the world seamed the crash around me.  
It was as if someone had flipped a switch in my mind. My vision went fuzzy and my arms went limp. I felt as if I was falling in slow motion out of my chair, and down onto the ground where I could see Komaeda's worried face hovering over mine. There was a ringing in my ears, yet everything seamed muffled and distant.  
There was blood. So much blood. We seamed to be falling deeper into despair as Komaeda tried to force hope out of us. How many more had to die before we got off this island? How many more friends had to betray us? My vision shifted. We, my friends and I, were standing in a hotel lobby which was ablaze in hungry flames. Komaeda stood over us, hands outstretched and eyes glazed over. His laugh pierced the air and tore at our ears. It was nothing like the normal wind chime-like laugh he would usually emit. He screamed something about traitors and hope. It was always something about hope.  
My eyes refocused to what was happeneing. What was happening now in the coffee shop. Everything was still in slow motion. Komaeda yelled something and pushed someone off me, before grabbing me and lifting me off the ground and out of the front door.


End file.
